Sakura change
by Takara Hatake
Summary: Ma première fic SakuraKakashi ! Amusez vous bien !Sakura... Ben elle change, quoi !


Sakura n'était plus la même. Tout le monde s'en était aperçu : elle avait depuis longtemps cessé de clamer qu'elle aimait Sasuke… Ce n'était pas cela qui avait changé. Simplement, elle était plus renfermée, plus secrète… Et elle avait une nouvelle aura de beauté et de mystère. La même Sakura qui auparavant n'avait pas le moindre secret, et qui hurlait au vent ses sentiments !

Ses amis, et même son sensei, Kakashi, s'inquiétaient, sans oser lui rien demander. Kakashi, surtout, avait peur de sa réponse. Parce qu'il redoutait d'apprendre quelque chose qui le bouleverserait à propos de la jeune ninja, pour qui il ressentait tellement plus que de l'affection paternelle ! Si elle était amoureuse… Et si elle ne le clamait pas haut et fort… C'est que c'était sérieux… Et s'il n'entretenait aucun espoir quant à leur avenir ensemble il était son sensei, après tout , il savait qu'il ne pourrait supporter qu'elle appartienne à un autre. Lui, le sensei qui lisait le paradis du batifolage, l'homme au visage masqué, amoureux d'une de ses élèves ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Pas lui, en tous cas… Et cela le blessait, de n'avoir pas pu le prévoir, l'empêcher, lutter contre ce sentiment qui avait pris possession de lui et le retenait prisonnier… Le pire était qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais rien révéler. Il était plus vieux, plus mûr…

Sakura disparaissait souvent dans la nature, pendant de longues heures, et ne revenait que pour se remettre à son entraînement, toujours plus dur et plus dangereux… Ce jour-là, elle arriva pile à l'heure dans la salle ; Naruto et Sasuke l'attendaient, mais Kakashi état en retard… Comme à son habitude. Ils auraient dû venir deux heures plus tard, avec un air endormi, et la ressemblance aurait été parfaite.

Ils furent tous pris de court quand leur sensei se pointa seulement un quart d'heure en retard et leur demanda d'un air surpris pourquoi ils n'avaient pas commencé à s'échauffer :

« Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous passer de moi, ou quoi ? »

« Non » pensa Sakura.

« Oh, mais si ! » s'exclamèrent les deux autres, furieux. « Allez donc faire un tour et revenez dans un quart d'heure, et on vous mettra tous en pièces ! » ajouta (vous l'avez deviné) Naruto.

L'œil de Kakashi se réduit à une fente, signe qu'il souriait de leur indignation.

« Je crois en effet que vous êtes parfaitement capables de vous en sortir seuls, et que je pourrai à l'avenir dormir pendant que vous vous entraînerez…

« Ben c'est déjà ce que vous faites d'habitude, non ? » objecta Naruto.

Kakashi lui planta un index menaçant dans la poitrine et dit : « Est-ce que par hasard tu critiquerais ton sensei ?

-Je crois que vous avez misle doigt dessus ! » s'exclama son disciple avec un large sourire… Toujours aussi plein de tact !

Sakura poussa un soupir, et se leva :

« Si vous ne voulez pas vous entraîner, je vais me balader. »

Kakashi la dévisagea.

« Nous allons nous entraîner, mais je crois en effet que tu ferais mieux de te ménager, Sakura-shan. Tu es tendue. Ca ne donnerait rien de bon. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il savait très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout le monde le savait, mais elle n'en avait rien dit à personne.

« Non, bien sûr que non, ça va très bien… A plus tard ! »

Et elle se glissa hors de la pièce.

Sasuke se leva, les sourcils froncés, et déclara qu'il allait la suivre pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Kakashi n'objecta rien, mais Naruto, si :

« Et l'entraînement ?

-Tu en as plus besoin que moi !

-Héééééé ! » Mais Sasuke était déjà sorti. Kakashi réfréna son envie de le suivre, et se tourna vers le seul de ses disciples qui lui restait, et commença à l'entraîner.

Sasuke cherchait où avait pu aller la ninja aux cheveux roses. Il secoua la tête : il devait la trouver. Il devait lui dire. Peut-être dans le jardin ? Il y courut… Gagné ! Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, et elle sursauta.

« Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Il faut que je te dise un truc… »

Elle le regardait d'un air interrogateur, perplexe. Il respira un grand coup, et commença.

« Sakura. Je sais, ça va te sembler stupide et tardif, mais… Depuis que tu ne t'accroches plus à moi sans arrêt,depuis que nus travaillons en équipe et que je te connais mieux… Eh bien, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

La jeune fille se prit la tête dans ses mains. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

« Alors, voilà… Comme tu n'as pas l'air bien ces derniers temps, je me demandais si… Si c'était parce que tu avais le même problème que moi ? » Il la regardait, plein d'espoir.

« Je suis désolée, Sasuke… J'ai le même problème… Mais pas pour toi. »

Son visage se ferma.

« Pour qui ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Je veux savoir si il est plus digne de toi que moi ! Est-ce que je le connais ?

-Non. Mentit-elle

-Est-ce un ninja , au moins ?

-Non. » Nia-t-elle encore. Comment aurait-elle pu lui dire la vérité ? De quoi aurait-elle l'air ?

Il la regarda encore, et secoua la tête. « Tu mens, Sakura-shan. Mais peut-être en ferais-je autant dans ton cas. Je te souhaite que cela finisse bien. Quant à moi… Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en remettrai. »

Il s'éloigna. « J'espère… » souffla-t-il.

Deux heures plus tard, tous les jeunes ninjas et leurs maîtres devaient se retrouver chez la Hokage. Aucun ne se doutait de ce qui allait se passer…

Sakura était le disciple personnel de la Hokage… Celle-ci l'aimait beaucoup, et avait décidé de prendre certaines de ses affaires en main... Sans lui demander son avis, bien évidemment !

« Bien. Avant de commencer cette réunion, je voulais m'acresser à Sakura. Lève-toi, mon enfant. »

La jeune fille, un peu surprise, obéit.

« Nous avons tous remarqué que tu avais changé. Tout le monde a fait des suppositions, mais personne n'a osé te rien demander, connaissant ton caractère explosif. Moi, j'affirme que tu es amoureuse, et que c'est sérieux. Et comme ça interfère avec ton humeur, et donc ton apprentissage de ninja, je veux savoir de qui, et que cette affaire soit réglée ! »

Sakura la regardait, furieuse et prise de court, sans rien dire tellement elle était sure de ne pas pouvoir articuler un mot. De toutes façons, l'Hokage faisait les frais de la conversation.

« Bien. Telle que je te connais, l'heureux élu doit être un ninja. »

Plusieurs têtes masculines se tournèrent, pleines d'espoir. Kakashi aurait vlu être ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas entendre la vérité et la voir choisir un des ninjas… Il devait rester comment expliquer son départ : « Ouais, yo, j'ai pas envie de voir la fille que j'aime embrasser un autre mec ! » Non, vraiment, il devait rester, là…

« Bon. Le postulant le plus probable est bien sûr Sasuke. »

Sakura n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle traitait ses affaires de cœur comme une vente aux enchères !mais Sasuke prit la parole :

« Je n'ai pas honte de dire que j'aime Sakura. Mais elle m'a dit ce matin qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Je ne suis pas l'« heureux élu », comme vous dites.

-Oh. Naruto, alors ?

-NON ! De quoi vous mêlez vous, soit dit avec tout le respect que je vous doit, Hokage ? » rugit Sakura. Ce n'est pas non plus Lee, si vous voulez savoir ! »

Elle était si furieuse qu'elle s'enfuit de la salle, les yeux pleins de larmes, en claquant la porte. Elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille, que personne ne vienne la déranger, elle voulait oublier la Hokage, les ninjas, le monde en général et surtout, oublier son humiliation…

Elle pensa, dans un éclair de lucidité, que le dernier endroit où l'on viendrait la chercher était bien sa propre chambre… Ou la cour attenante… Ou la salle d'où elle venait juste de partir ! Ils devaient être tous partis à présent. Elle prit en courant toujours un chemin détourné, par le bord du lac, quand elle faillit percuter quelqu'un. Oh non, pas lui !

« Te voilà, Sakura-shan.

-Vous voilà, Kakashi sensei. » Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait. Elle essaya de le contourner pour reprendre sa course, mais il étendit un bras. Elle voulut alors repartir en arrière, mais sans succès : il se trouvait encore dans le chemin, sans qu'elle sache comment. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, elle se laisssa tomber à terre, découragée, et enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux, et se mit à sangloter.

Kakashi s'accroupit à côté d'elle et attendit qu'elle se soit un peu calmée. Puis, il lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Mauvaise idée, se dit-il juste après. Ca ne l'aidait pas à se contrôler d'être aussi près d'elle… Il voulut retirer sa main, briser le contact, mais Sakura, toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, la prit dans la sienne. Il la sentit frissoner, et la regarda relever la tête.

« S'il te plaît, Kakashi sensei… Je veux voir ton visage. »

Cela le prit de court. Il ne l'avait ôté que lorsqu'il était seul, depuis le combat qui lui avit laissé des cicatrices graves. Et il ne s'était jamais regardé dans un miroir depuis. Il ne voulait pas lire les impressions de la jeune fille dansses yeux, ce serait pire que de se voir soi-même.

« Sakura, je ne peux pas…

-Tu peux. En revanche, tu ne peux pas te cacher éternellement. Je sais ce que tu caches, je connais l'histoire. Je t'en prie… Rien ne peut te rendre laid à mes yeux. »

Il voulait refuser. Mais elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas garder son masque éternellement. Cela avait trop duré déjà. Mais c'était difficile. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Pourtant, il se força à porter la main à son visage. Sakura, qui ne l'avait jamais vu effrayé, décela de la peur dans ses yeux.

Il baissa son masque, et il savait très bien qu'il ne l'aurait fait pour aucune autre.

Sakura le dévisagea. Il n'était pas plus beau, ni moins beau qu'elle se l'était imaginé. Il était simplement… Lui. Parfait, quoi.

De son côté, Kakashi la regardait, se demandant si elle le trouvait laid, défiguré par la cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue.

Elle était si belle, si proche. De plus en plus proche… Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à ce qu'il eut ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Et leur baiser devient de plus en plus profond, de plus en plus passionné…

Il brisa leur étreinte, et lui demanda :

« Sakura… Qui est-ce ?

-Pardon ? demanda-t-elle, prise de court.

-Celui qui a la chance d'être aimé par toi ? »

Elle éclata de rire, pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

« Mais toi, baka sensei ! Qui d'autre ? »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui l'embrassa, et ils continuèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des voix les appeler… Alors, ils échappèrent aux autres ninjas, en contournant le lac, en faisant des projets d'avenir, jusqu'à ce que Sakura rappelle que personne ne viendrait les chercher dans sa chambre, puisqu'elle n'y était jamais… En temps normal !

Et s'il te plaît Altaïr, ne vas pas chercher des sous entendus !


End file.
